User blog:Miramc22/The Doctor is In - Chapter 1
Hello, everyone! This is my first blog post, and it's a Doctor Who/Gravity Falls crossover short story fan fiction. ENJOY AND LOVE IT. It will be narrarated by Dipper Pines. ---- "DIPPER! WHAT IS THAT THING?" My twin sister, Mabel, exclaimed nervously. "I, uh, I dunno!" I shouted, turning the pages of Journal 3. Nothing. I had no idea what was chasing the two of us, if you wanted to call it "chasing." It was a very slow and awkward runner, fortunately. Mabel and I turned the corner and hid behind a tree, breathing heavily. Trying to catch our breath, I turned around and carefully peeked at the scenery behind us. Nothing. Nothing was there, just a fat, brown bunny. I'm going to rewind on my adventure. This morning, Mabel and I were forced by our Grunkle Stan to go to the Corduroys' Tree Farm to go and return our Christmas tree from last month, so he could get money back. He took an axe and made some dents in the trunk, and he called it "abused and in poor quality." We could actually get ten dollars back by doing this, instead of leaving it to rot, which is somehow a good plan. There's a shortcut through the woods to get to the tree farm, so Mabel and I decided to take it. The forest is the creepiest thing ever, and Mabel and I have encountered the supernatural there before. We had no idea why, but we decided to take the forest route, which is where our current problem begins. Mabel and I hauled the heavy tree into the woods together, and we had been walking for about fifteen minutes. "D'you think we're lost?" Mabel asks suddenly, stopping in her tracks. "No, why would you think that we're lost?" I ask. "Well, there's nothing around us, besides trees," Mabel says, shrugging. "Duh, we're in a forset," I say, stopping, too. We probably should take a break for a minute. "Aren't you scared? You're scared of everything," Mabel says, laughing. "No, I'm not scared. I'm never scared," I say. Mabel always teased me about being weak, and I knew that it was true. I was only twelve, and I wasn't some super strong muscle manly man, like Manly Dan. "Really, Dipper?" Mabel asks, laughing again. I didn't see why she thought that it was so funny. She stopped laughing suddenly, and it was completely quiet. I sighed to break the awkward silence, but the silence was still creepy. Then, all of the sudden, I felt a jump on my shoulders, my whole body suddenly alert, and I screamed. "Haha! Gotcha!" Mabel exclaimed, laughing again. "Mabel! Not funny!" I exclaimed, frowning as I sat back down in the grass. Mabel frowned, and she sat down, too. It was quiet again, and I sat there for another minute before I heard something. It sounded like someone walking, but there was no one this deep in the forest besides us, right? Of course, I knew that it wasn't impossible that we could be attacked; I've seen very strange things in Gravity Falls, like gnomes, mermaids, magic, and tons of other things that you wouldn't believe. But then, there was a strange hissing noise, and instantly, it jumped out. It was huge. Red. Fangs. Tall. Fat. Octopus. What? Mabel and I both screamed as the creature jumped out in front of us, hissing. I'd never seen anything like it before, or read anything like it in Journal 3. It was huge, and red. It was covered in tentacles or something, like an octopus, and its teeth were terrible, and they looked like fangs. It was terrifying, and it looked like it wanted to eat the two twelve-year-olds that it was hissing at. "DIPPER! WHAT IS THAT THING?" My twin sister, Mabel, exclaimed nervously. "I, uh, I don't know!" I shouted, turning the pages of Journal 3. Nothing. I had no idea what was chasing the two of us, if you wanted to call it "chasing." It was a very slow and awkward runner, fortunately. Mabel and I turned the corner and hid behind a tree, breathing heavily. Trying to catch our breath, I turned around and carefully peeked at the scenery behind us. Nothing. Nothing was there, just a fat, brown bunny. And here we are. Well, there were two bunnies, and they looked identical to each other. I caught my breath slowly, and backed away from the tree, staring at the bunnies carefully. "Were'd it--" Mabel's sentance was cut off when our hands were grabbed quickly, and we heard a loud, British voice shout one word: "RUN!" Mabel and I both screamed instantly as I tried to look at the man who was dragging us by our hands. I could only see the back of his head, but he was very tall, wearing red Converse shoes, and a very long, beige coat that went to his ankles. He was running quickly, and he literally had to drag me and Mabel, because we were being difficult. We had no idea what was happening, who the guy was, or what were we running from. "DOCTOR! THIS ISN'T HAWAII!" Another voice exclaimed. It was a girl's voice, but unlike the man's, she was American. I noticed that she was running alongside the man as she came into my vision. "I NOTICED!" The man exclaimed. "WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" Mabel and I shouted in unison. Neither the girl or the man answered. The enterance of the forest came into view, and the four of us stumbled into the daylight. The man released his hands from ours, and then turned to look at us. SNN20TV04D-280_932339a.jpg photo.png He was tall, really tall, over a foot taller than me and Mabel, but Mabel and I were pretty short. I couldn't see his eyes, because he was wearing sunglasses. His brown hair was covered with a straw hat, and he was wearing a pink lei around his neck. He was wearing a suit and tie, like he was presenting a project at work, but his beaten-up Converse shoes distracted from that. The girl had long, blonde hair, a T-shird advertising Hogwarts School of Witchraft and Wizardry, grayish-blue eyes, tennis shoes, jean shorts, and like the man, a pink lei. Before Mabel and I could scream again or at least say somehting, the man stuck his tongue out for a few seconds. He nodded, and then spoke calmly. "Milky Way. Solar System. Earth. North America. United States of America. Oregon, and if I'm right, it's a... Thursday?" He asked nonchalantly. There was silence for a minute, but Mabel broke it. (UNFINISHED) Category:Blog posts